Creatively Wasteful
by SailorPlath
Summary: Paige and Tony spend their night in the most creative, time consuming way they can. (Some oneshot PadLock smut)


"For all requisite fairness, Paige. Would you please hurry it up? You've wasted enough of both our time."

"Every other word out your mouth is about time," Paige replied, her voice partly muffled through the bathroom door. "Why don't you do me a blessing and be patient for once?"

Tony bit into his bottom lip as he paced back to the bed, crossing his bare legs as he sat down. He felt so informal without his suit on. They gave him a sense of pride, made him truly feel as a looming essence of time over his more colorfully adorned...friends. He sighed at the reminder. The latest encounter between him and those children ended in a bloody mess. Nothing but brain tissue and fallen eyes and teeth on an otherwise clean carpet.

Through some miracle, the trio came back to life, enjoying their petty show while Tony loomed in the background. And it was then that he met Paige. She had known these imbeciles exactly a year before him and now seemed to be a permanent facet of the home. According to stories Tony managed to squeeze out of Manny-sometimes literally-every now and then, Paige had the most peculiar baking habits and a keen eye for creativity.

Everything about her simply oozed the madness of a brain dead artist. She always smelled of dried paint and blood, sometimes backing powder if she was away in the kitchen long enough. But the most overpowering scent was the ink-good Father Time, that ink!

It was everywhere on that woman, those long, stick like arms and fingers, her legs, and even along the fragile, slightly dripping lines that made up her eyelashes. Somehow, she never made much of a mess around the house. She seemed to work under her own force of gravity that allowed the ink to flow but rarely pass by that downy mess of a dress she wore everyday.

Speaking of that dress-"How long must it take you to remove one garment?"

"I'm putting another one on, genius."

Pssh, what a mouth on that woman! What Tony would give to stick his fingers into ever flapping tongue and age it into dust. But not until it rotted to pink-red mush along her teeth and cheeks. Then he'll see how well she could blabber about painting and her dislike of green.

"Alright, I'm finished."

"Well it's about time."

Paige exited the bathroom door, her body considerably more bare than Tony was use to. The few times he saw a bit of skin during her baths-not that he meant to look-barely compared to this. She was wearing clothing, yes, but the word itself was longer than the actual garment. Whatever she was wearing was rich, white mesh, fastened with buckles right along those blessed curves. It crisscrossed along her belly, wound into a ribbon near her hips, clung to her chest in silky lace...

"Impressed, Tony?"

"I've seen better." Tony bit his tongue as Paige neared him. That smell of ink was still there, just as prominent with more of her skin bare. To no surprise, everything but her hair and face was made of the thick, runny liquid. And what Tony would give to see just a bit more of it from beneath that tacky set of underwear...

"Hmph, on who?" Paige was in his lap within seconds, her arms around his neck as she placed kisses all along his collarbone. His body tensed, his groin going hard against the sweet friction beneath Paige. He didn't reply, only trailed his hands downwards until he was clutching the ass that has been the pinnacle of his fantasies for some time.

Paige only giggled, "Excited, are we?"

"Perhaps,"

"Then I won't waste anymore of your time." She laughed again as she removed the bra and useless straps along her belly. Tony eagerly slipped off the underwear, drawing out a childish squirm from Paige. The thighs were a ticklish area for her, a note for later.

By 2:09 AM Tony was straddling her.

By 2:15 AM Paige was straddling him.

By 2:35 AM Paige was still straddling him but her hands had moved from his chest and up to his neck. "How easy you are to leave defenseless, dear."

"It was planned," Tony said, his voice partly strained from the pressure. "Planning is important, I am a clock after all."

Paige shook her head, grip tightening. "I should take care of this troublesome throat of yours if you're going to lie so much."

Tony couldn't help his smirk as he reached his hand up, forcing his fingers down into that tedious, black mouth. He was pinching her tongue in no time, drawing out muffled, irritated mewls. "Answer me this, Paige: what color do you think your tongue will become if I increase its age tenfold? Pink? No that would be so uncreative. Red sounds likely-so much blood build up, especially if I take out your gums."

"Mmph!"

"But what about green? A little mildew here and there and it'll be like a moss pit."

Paige bit into Tony's hand and the clock yelped, attempting to shake his bloodied fingers loose from her surprisingly strong grip. Paige grinned to herself the whole time, thin black lips curling ear to ear out of her own self pride. An animal, this woman. Savage.

But damn did it make his dick positively ache...

When his hand were free, so was his throat. Choke holds are cliche, Tony considered. He let his hand hang limply by the bed, the blood dripping slowly to the carpet from a busted knuckle and fractured thumb.

Paige ran the back of her hand along her mouth as her tongue licked away the blood. "Thank you, I was getting a little thirsty..."

She held out her reddened hand to Tony. "And you are positively delicious."

By 2:45 PM Tony had a taste of his own treasured blood. It tasted quite thick and was dyed the same tart murkiness of Paige's body as his tongue lapped it away from her hand.

By 2:56 PM Paige directed her attention to his injured hand, licking up anything she could get with that pink tongue he wanted yanked out quickly as possible. She looked ridiculous, bare ass up in the air like a feline, balancing on all fours on the creaky bedside while she shivered with each long lick. "...so good."

By 3:05 PM Paige wrapped her long fingers around Tony's cock-goodness, finally!-and thrusted gently. Her finger teased the tip of his cock, licking her lips though there was no more blood left for her to devour. "Getting any ideas?"

Paige merely shrugged. "Fellatio is so uncreative. If you're expecting it then it won't be as fun."

"Then I'll be the one to surprise you."

Tony gripped her waist and forced her down onto the bed. Paying no mind to Paige's complaints, he lifted up her hips and gave a smug grin down at her dumbfounded expression. He didn't hesitate to slip his tongue into her opening, having to strengthen his grip from the way the she squirmed.

"Uh-Fuck, Tony..." She spread her legs, granting him more access to her wet clit. Damn, she was soaking white-like sugar against tar. Not the fondest comparison but he didn't have time to conduct anything more romantic. Not that such a lewd act was meant to be taken romantically. You see, this was all a show of power. He had the upper hand and he would revel in it as much as he wanted.

There's nothing he desired more than to have this woman begging for mercy, yowling like an animal in heat while he worked his way through each and every bend by inky bend of her body. He would relish in every sweet second he had her prisoner to his touch. And, for matter of fact, it's been at least fourty five seconds. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Mmph?"

"Too overcome with pleasure even for words. I don't quite remember seeing you so helpless." Tony chuckled before kissing her thigh.

"I'm not hel-Oh my!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, darling."

"M-My mouth isn't full. I always finish what I swallow." She made a show of sticking out her blood free tongue.

Tony laughed again. Kissed her thigh again. "That sounds it will come in handy."

"Fellatio is not creative!"

"Your mind travels to the most perverse ideas, Paige. Besides, it's not every day I get to see you so vulnerable. You're only seconds away from climaxing...and then I'll have to swallow then, won't I?"

"Dirty...Disgusting..." Paige's insult gave way to a sigh, legs trembling weakly. "Just get it over with...It'll save you time."

And that it did. By 3:21 AM Paige was cumming hot and white into Tony's mouth. And he licked it up as promised, certain to catch every crevice of those thighs dripping with the liquid. Tony released her hips and let her drop onto the cushioning. The white of Paige's face was coated in sweat, cheeks flushed and her eyes closed as her chest lifted with each tremble breath.

Tony leaned in, brushing back her hair from her ear to whisper, "I'm not finished yet, Paige. Mind assisting me?"

"Do it yourself."

"I'm not asking for much, my dear. Just your hand," He buried his nose into her hair. "And I know what wonderful things you can do with those hands."

It took exactly thirty seconds for Paige to grip his cock and thrust him again. Tony bent into her form and gripped her shoulders for leverage. My, what a skilled hand she had. So accurate, so timely, so fast and wet and-"Ah!"

For a moment, there was only darkness. There was also ticking, but Tony could always here that. He was a clock after all. He couldn't say he remembered falling asleep and most importantly, he couldn't remember the time he passed out. Ugh, so inefficient.

Tony had to force his eyelids open to see the light of day beaming through the window. The ever smiling sun was outside, humming a tune that seemed to entertain Manny as he wandered amongst the woods with no predetermined destination. Harry and Robin stayed near by with coffee mugs and newspapers.

A usual morning.

"Sleep well?" Tony turned to his side to see Paige clipping away at novel pages. It was the thickest volume so far, too many big words and not enough pictures to keep Paige entertained. She had her own special ways of putting them to use-statues, another cake ingredient...

"I suppose," He sat in bed to realize he was still naked from last night.

Oh yeah, that thing happened. "Making another collage with Robin's dictionaries?"

"Yup, I'm putting this in his room. I just hope he doesn't scream again." Paige pursed her lips as she shook her head but continued cutting. Tony got up from bed, stretching out his back as he picked up his fallen underwear from the floor.

"Up for another lesson? I'm must admit I'm in the mood for a song."

"I thought you'd never ask! What did you have in mind?"

Tony smirked. "What else than the birds and the bees, my love?"


End file.
